The present invention relates to endoscopes of the kind having a hollow shaft to receive a flexible forceps, probes or the like passed therethrough, with the distal end of said forceps probe or the like projecting from said shaft, and means for pivotally displacing said distal end of said forceps, probe or the like.
In the case of endoscopes, it is known that the distal projecting extremity of flexible ancillary instruments may be pivoted under observation by means of a so-called Albaran lever, to bring the instrument into the field of observation at or close to an object. These or analogous devices for pivoting the far-end portion of flexible ancillary instruments require a comparatively complex structure.
It is therefore an object of the invention to secure a structurally simplified pivoting device for flexible ancillary instruments such as forceps, probes or the like, which are to be passed through the shaft of an endoscope.